Maximus
Maximus is a young Jehovren Celebrant. As a Hero, he has aided others on several occasion when Pargon is in danger. In the Year 175 he was killed by a Hopeslayer, and then resurrected as a vampire. He was, for many years, part of the small group of adventurers initially led by Haldier Darkfire, but after his resurrection left them. Biography Maximus was the son of a Jehovren nobleman, and enjoyed a fairly peaceful life. However, when he was 9 years old his uncle killed his father and seized power, before being killed himself. After this, Maximus left the tribe, hoping to find a new life to escape his past. When he was in a tavern, he was found by the mage Haldier Darkfire and the warrior Nnud Nebuer, who allowed him to join them. He stayed with this group for many years, and it was with them that he first began aiding the Heroes. The first time Maximus met the Heroes was when the Djinn was to be summoned in the Year 164. Since then, he has helped out on a few other occasions. After a few years, Maximus and Nnud Nebuer took control of the group that they were part of, ending Haldier Darkfire's leadership of it. 1st Death In the Year 175 he, along with a handful of others, was sent to look for a ring belonging to the Larkant tribe. They tracked it down to Kara's Veil, which was by that time the home of a powerful Hopeslayer. He said that he would only give it to them if they provided him with a fresh body to use. Being the only one able to pass unharmed through the aura of Death magic surrounding the Hopeslayer, Maximus had to try to fight him. If he won, the ring would be theirs. If he lost, the Hopeslayer would have his body, and the bargain would be settled. Maximus was no match for the Hopelsayer, and was killed. Then, the Hopeslayer revealed his plan - he brought forth a demon, which inhabited Maximus' body, turning him into a vampire. After the ring had been recovered, it was no longer safe to keep Maximus in the group, and he was teleported to Ingolé to have the demon exorcised by Heptab. The exorcism was successful, and Maximus was no longer a vampire. After the Exorcism After this, Maximus left the group of adventurers he had lived with for so many years, and retreated to the more reclusive parts of Sinya Palurin, hoping to escape the world he thought hated and feared him. Personality Maximus is normally a fairly optimistic, cheerful adventurer. He can be quite sarcastic at times, but mostly he has a positive approach to things. After his resurrection, he became much more reclusive, and cynical. Maximus has a strong dislike for undead, so when he became one himself it was a very damaging experience. Theology Maximus comes from a small sect of the Church of Lenamo which worships both Lenamo and Quaos as the bringers of life. The reasons for this this are that Lenamo is the god of life, and Quaos - although he craves destruction - as the Sun itself brings life and light to all. Powers and Abilities He is a fairly skilled mage, and is able to wield the forces of Life and Light with some skill. He uses these powers to be a healer, soothing the wounds of his comrades. Maximus will also fight with weaponry against the enemy, and is fairly proficient with large, two-handed weapons. Equipment He wears a fairly simple tunic, like that of a commoner. He also used to wear a red shawl over one shoulder. Other than this, he has been know to wear a leather cuirass, but only sometimes. He is also the current bearer of the Quaos Medallion, which was a gift from his mother, and was blessed by Quaos when Maximus met him. Maximus wields a large warhammer, which he uses mainly for defensive purposes. Trivia *Maximus' character background is very clichéd, which was entirely intentional. *Because of the Quaos Medallion, Maximus is immune to Fire magic. Along with his immunity to Death magic, Maximus can resist a lot of magic used against him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Jehovren Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Warriors Category:Mages